


The Sassy Little Mermaid

by Laiineylou, Miraculous Mumma (Andromedanewton)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Arranged Marriage, EVERYONE IS A MERMAID, F/M, Kidge - Freeform, MerMay, MerMay 2019, mermaid au, piixie and kt at it again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laiineylou/pseuds/Laiineylou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedanewton/pseuds/Miraculous%20Mumma
Summary: The Kingdom of Salacia is one of peace and technology, the Kingdom of Mizuchi powerful and strong.  Mizuchi has the components Salacia needs to enhance its research and the means to protect the smaller kingdom from invaders, in return for sharing its technology.All it will take is one arranged marriage...nb: I should make it clear, everyone is a mermaid.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Welcome to MerMay!!
> 
> So, yesterday, Laiineylou (@piixiefawn over on tumblr) showed me some incredible art she has made for MerMay! Me, being useless, hadn’t even remembered, so had nothing prepared, but together we started throwing ideas around and this is what we’ve come up with so far! We’re hoping this will be a 31 chapter piece, one for each day in May! Wish us luck! Art will follow, but Pixie is very busy and she is under no pressure to complete it as long as she’s still feeding me with ideas!
> 
> On another note, the names of the kingdoms we took from mythological deities from each region! Salacia is the Mediterranean (for Pidge's Italian heritage), Mizuchi is the Pacific Ocean.

Princess Katie of the Mediterranean Kingdom of Salacia looked up from her workbench.There was something truly challenging about trying to adapt their technology to enable their explorers to spend longer on The Great Unwet and she had proved herself one of their best experts despite, or perhaps because, of her royal status.The entire family were descended from a long line of scientists, their expertise renowned throughout the oceans.Her brother was no exception, and as he glided gracefully through the entrance carrying a small casket she quirked him a small smile.

‘Are those the samples I’ve been waiting for from Mizuchi?’She asked hopefully, clearing a gap for him to place the box down.

‘It is, although not as many as we would have liked.’He popped the lid and showed her.‘They don’t seem to know the different variants we can use and have only gathered the most likely.’

‘Which are the hardest to find.’She pulled a face.‘If Dad would just let me…’

‘You know he won’t let you go on an expedition.’Matt swam over her head, his aqua scales catching the glow of her work lamp.‘But, there might be a way around it.’

She narrowed her eyes at him.‘Go on.’

‘Mom and Dad want to see you.Both of us, really, but I already know what it’s about.’

‘So tell me.’

‘And ruin the surprise?’He chuckled as he picked up a tool from her bench.‘Nope.’

‘You’re the worst big brother ever.’She snatched the equipment out of his hand.

‘I’m the best big brother ever.’He corrected her.‘Also you have an hour to clean up before we’re due to meet them.’

She looked at herself, her violet scales stained with the phosphorescent glow from the components she used.‘That won’t take me an hour.’

Matt resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her, knowing that in all likelihood she would get back into her work and forget to clean up entirely.‘Alright, I’ll see you in Dad’s stateroom in an hour.’

‘Got it.’She nodded as he swam out again.‘I can get a lot done in an hour.’She smiled to herself before getting back to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith missed an important meeting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey, look at that! 2nd of May and here's the second chapter! Hopefully, I can keep it up, but I've been ill for over a week, two completely different things, and I have been less than productive!

 

‘Keith?’The deep voice resonated around the immaculately kept room.There was no sign of the young prince, the next in line for the throne, and his adopted brother, King Shirogane, groaned as he realised Keith wasn’t where he was supposed to be.Again.‘Keith!’

‘Keep your fins on, old man.’Keith’s voice came from outside the building, and he swam languidly into the room through a hole in the ceiling.‘I heard you the first time.’

‘Then you should have answered.’He replied pointedly as Keith returned the book in his hand to its place in the shelf.

‘I figured if it was urgent you’d have called again.And you did.’Keith lay down on his bed.‘What’s up, Shiro?’

He gave him a stern look.‘What’s up is we had a very important meeting this morning and you missed it. 

‘That was today?’

‘It was.’

‘Damn, sorry.I really wanted to be there too.’Keith straightened to sit up, his face as apologetic as his voice.

‘I know you did, but nobody could find you.’

‘I guess I got engrossed in my book.’

‘Again.’Shiro sighed as he took a seat beside him.‘I know it’s the only thing you have from your father, but you can’t live in the past, Keith.’

‘I’m not trying to live in the past, I’m looking towards the future.’Keith insisted.‘My dad was so sure that Mom was his soulmate, that their fins aligned perfectly, and that…’

‘Soulmates again.It’s a myth, Keith, a fairy story told to give hope to children.There has never been any proof of soulmates.’

‘My dad’s diary is proof enough for me.’Keith interrupted him firmly.‘I believe him.’

‘I know you do, but you should have been there for today’s meeting.We’ve had word from Salacia.’

‘Salacia?’Keith perked up.The tales of the scholarly kingdom of Salacia were legendary.Rumour had it they could walk above water, an impossible dream for the other undersea kingdoms.‘Are the stories true?’

‘Apparently so.’Shiro nodded.‘But they are lacking in some essential ingredients to further their research.’

‘Oh my kelp.’Keith laughed.‘They’re able to explore The Great Unwet?Completely unimpeded?’

‘Mostly.’Shiro smiled at Keith’s excitement.‘But they need those ingredients.The Kingdom of Anahita have been silent enemies of Salacia for many years and they suspect Anahita is planning to go to war and claim their discovery for themselves.’

‘That could give Anahita power to rival our own armies.’Keith turned a worried gaze on him.‘We can’t let them do that.’

‘We can’t.And the easiest way to do that is to form an unbreakable alliance with Salacia.We have the components they need to prolong their exposure to The Unwet, we also have the strength and numbers to protect our allies, enough to put off even the most determined.’

‘Then we should do it!Form that alliance with Salacia!’Keith encouraged him.

‘Things are being put in motion for that to happen.We have an envoy coming from Salacia to arrange the finer details, but they are all for our kingdoms coming together in such a way.’

Keith frowned at the tone Shiro had used.‘What’s the but?’

Shiro looked at him sadly.‘The deal is you marry their princess.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming next: Matt and Katie travel to Mizuchi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Salacians travel to Mizuchi; Keith pouts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! We managed another chapter! Working on chapter four right now so fingers crossed it will be done for tomorrow! Wish me luck!

Katie was beside herself with excitement.When her parents told her that she and Matt were to be part of the diplomatic envoy to Mizuchi she could have screamed with delight.But she was a princess and as such that was unladylike.So she waited until she was back in her room.

She and Matt were to act as envoys to discuss a diplomatic arrangement with the King of Mizuchi, trading the technology for both the components and Mizuchi’s protection.They were being accompanied by a small research team and, as their premier experts, Katie and Matt would be confirming for the Mizuchi just which of their abundant components were ideal; a combination of various shells and coral that were rare in Salacia.She had no idea how her parents had managed to arrange an unbreakable agreement with the Mizuchi, but as long as they got what they needed, she would do whatever it took.

She had always been fascinated by The Unwet, from when she was small, and her love for it had only grown as she learned about it from her family.Once she was old enough, her research, along with that of Matt, had advanced their knowledge immensely, the entire kingdom knowing of their rapid advancements into what had been a generation old experiment.Their main problem, as with the generations before them, was the materials.After a trade with Mizuchi brought them what most would consider trinkets, Pidge’s instincts had her testing with these shells and coral, only to find they were what they were missing.It had been a long few years trying to establish some sort of permanent trade and alliance with Mizuchi, their people being warriors rather than scholars, but now it seemed to finally be coming to fruition.

Having passed through many smaller communities on their way to the capital, finally, the Mizuchian capitol and royal palace came into view.Tall, amber walls raised from the seabed high above them, with a great many openings through which many merpeople came and went about their business.Their arrival was to be subtle, not a great parade, as this was being treated as a diplomatic event, not a royal visit, lest Anahita should catch wind of the potential alliance.Once it was announced it would be too late, but anything until then could cause political unrest.

Slipping in through a small entrance, the Salacian royals were led to the chambers where they would be staying, a beautiful living quarters with everything they could want…except for Katie.She stared longing out of the window as the last of their belongings were put away, Matt coming to stand behind her.

‘It’s pretty different.’He remarked as they looked over the city, a stark contrast to their own home.

‘Yeah, it’s huge.’She replied quietly.‘And somewhere out there is the answer to our problems.’

‘It’s not a problem, Pidge, it’s a conundrum.’He pushed her playfully as he called her by his pet name for her.

‘It’s a problem because it led to a conundrum.’She pushed him back slightly harder.

‘Only a problem for you.Everyone is concentrating on the alliance.You should to.’

She brushed her hand over her decorative head fins, wishing, not for the first time, that she had the neater, pointed ears of the males of her species.‘If it gets us what we need, then sure.’

‘Great.They’re bringing us food and then we’re meeting with the king and his advisors in the morning.’

‘What?’She groused, dropping her shoulder in disappointment.‘No time for looking for components?’

‘Eventually.’He laughed as he rested his hand on her shoulder.‘You’re far more eager to do that than meet the Mizuchians.’

‘Can you blame me?’She asked.‘We’ve waited for this opportunity for, like, forever!’

He shook his head at her exuberance.‘Then a few more days won’t make any difference.’

 

Keith pouted as he lay in his bed, sleep refusing to take him.He understood the logic, he understood how much it would help both their kingdoms, it made complete and utter sense, but…but he didn’t want to marry some princess he had never met!He believed all the stories his father had told him as a child, that a few lucky merpeople had a special someone, just for them.His parents had had that, he had grown up with tales his father would tell of how they met, how their dorsal fins had taken a tint of the other’s scale colour, just on the tip.How, despite their differences, despite being from separate kingdoms, they had made it work.That was what Keith wanted, not some arranged marriage with a princess of a sea kingdom, not even an ocean!A sea!What had he done to deserve this fate?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie sneaks out to look for samples for her work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, a little late with this chapter but it's here nonetheless! I'm off to see Engame in a little while so hopefully, I will finish chapter five later, if I'm not dead! Wish me luck!
> 
> Also! My amazing Piixiefawn has now put up some artwork for this piece! Go check it out, because I am enamoured with it!
> 
> https://kidgetrash.tumblr.com/post/184645137067/piixiefawn-happy-mermay-folks-heres-some

Katie was well aware of how important it was to do things properly.As a princess, proper had been drummed into her from an early age, but her natural penchant for rebellion apparently overruled any teachings she could have had.Which was how she found herself sneaking out of their window and down to the royal gardens long before light.She was certain she could easily find at least a couple of samples of what they needed before the meeting was due to start.

To her expert eye, it wasn’t long before she had found several samples with potential.The rich sand was full of so many potential shells and stones it almost made her giddy, and this was without examining their local coral!She wasn’t taking much, just enough to make a start, no one would even realise.She put her few samples into one of her belt pouches before looking around.She was sure they would have a coral bed here somewhere, much as her own home did.Delighted when she found one not too far away she carefully took a sample where it would neither be noticed or do no damage, not wanting to even slightly upset the ecosystem after the Mizuchi had been so generous in letting them come here.

‘What do you think you’re doing?’

Katie yelped at the sudden question, arms flailing as she dropped her tools.Turning quickly she saw before her a merman with red scales, but not like those she was used to.He bore the rare markings of those related distantly to the sharks, sharp of fin and features, but boy, was he hot.

‘I said, what do you think…’

‘I heard you.’She replied, pushing back her hair as she looked around her to find her small precision tools.

‘You didn’t answer, so I assumed you either hadn’t heard me, you were ignoring me, or you were too stupid to understand.’Keith crossed his arms over his chest.

‘Don’t worry, I speak idiot, though not as fluently as you.’She quipped, stowing her tools away.‘Don’t you know better than to sneak up on a girl alone in the dark?’

‘If the girl isn’t trespassing, yeah.’

‘This whole place is open.’She waved her hand around, determined not to be browbeaten by this man who could barely be a few years older than her.‘If you don’t want trespassers, put up a boundary.’

‘We’ve never had a problem with trespassers before.’Keith’s lip quirked as he tried not to smile.It had been a long time since anyone had argued toe to toe with him, other than Shiro.Being adopted into the royal family in his early teens after the unexpected death of his father, a good friend of the king, had raised his status immeasurably.Certainly more than he had ever wanted it to be.This girl was giving as good as she got and he wasn’t about to let this opportunity pass him up.

‘Who’s we?You the palace guard?’She threw him a raised eyebrow, enjoying the fact this handsome stranger was happy to banter with her.

‘Maybe.’

‘Maybe I’m a trespasser after all.’She shrugged, wondering what he might do, while also being certain he wasn’t a palace guard as he was neither old enough nor wearing what appeared to be standard issue armour.‘What are you going to do about it?’

Keith stared at this petite mermaid before him, her decorative head fins flowing as equally as her hair.She stared right back.She wasn’t in the slightest bit intimidated by him, and it was obvious she didn’t know who he was.He huffed out a sigh and unfolded his arms.‘I just live here.I’m definitely not going to arrest you for taking a piece of coral.It actually makes really pretty jewellery.Loads of people chip pieces off for that.’

‘That’s…what I wanted it for.’Katie lied rapidly.‘Jewellery!It’s just so beautiful.’

‘You know,’ Keith turned side on to her, touching the tips of the coral as he did so, ‘there’s an even bigger coral bed of a different kind not far from here.The stalks are thicker, a smaller piece goes further, and it doesn’t harm the reef any.’

Katie chewed at her lip for a moment.She was in a strange kingdom with a strange merman, it was the early hours of the morning…but she really wanted to see this other coral.‘Is it far?’

‘Just down that way, it’s not that far, but it’s impossible to find unless you know where to look.Which I don’t think you do or you’d already be there.’He smirked.

‘And you don’t mind taking me?’She double checked.

‘Not really.’

‘What does that mean?’

‘It means I don’t really mind.I have nothing better to do so sure, why not?’

‘Wow, way to make a girl feel wanted.’She coughed a laugh.

Keith’s brain stuttered as the girl before him laughed, her eyes sparkling with amusement.No one had spoken to him so casually since Shiro’s father adopted him.And she was cute, like cute in a way he hadn’t even thought possible.He wanted to reply with something witty, something to keep this going, but he couldn’t muster any words.

Katie waited for a reply but didn’t get one.She had been told, numerous times, that her mind was far too quick, her humour far too brash, and maybe she had gone too far.‘So,’ she cleared her throat as she hooked her thumb in the direction he had indicated, ‘you said it was this way, right?Thanks.’And she set off.

It took Keith a good moment to realise she was leaving and not about to take him up on his offer.Why was he so rattled?He had no idea, but he instinctively set off after her, swimming rapidly to catch up.‘Hey, wait up!’

She turned at his call but didn’t stop, continuing to swim backwards as she watched him elegantly glide towards her.‘What?’She asked as he caught up with her, keeping pace beside her.

‘I’d actually like to show you the coral.’He replied quickly.‘If you don’t mind the company.’

‘That depends.’She made the half turn to face forwards, her ruffled tail fin fluttering as she did so.‘Is all your conversation this riveting?’

‘You’ll have to find out for yourself.’He replied with a challenge in his voice.

‘Huh.’Katie murmured, narrowing her eyes at him.‘What’s your name?’

‘K…uh…Kogane.’Keith replied with his father’s name, not wanting to give away his own, just in case it revealed his identity.This girl didn’t know who he was on sight, and he would like to keep it that way, even just for a little while, allowing him some sense of normality.

‘You sure about that?’She teased again.

‘Pretty sure.’He laughed.‘I didn’t catch your name.’

‘Because I didn’t tell you.’She grinned, swimming on ahead.

Keith watched her go, smiling to himself.He had no idea who she was, but she was certainly a welcome distraction from the whole arranged marriage thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Katie continue to get to know one another.  
> or  
> my funeral  
> depending on how bad Endgame gets me...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Katie investigate coral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!
> 
> I know, I'm a chapter behind still but this is coming on nicely! I will catch up eventually, I hope!! But for now, enjoy! More happens than just coral, there's some flirting too!

‘No way, that is not true!’Katie laughed as Kogane told her about the many intricacies of some of the native species.

‘I swear to you on my life, that there is a special kind of coral near the edge of The Great Unwet that when chewed can make your teeth glow!’Keith continued, chuckling at her infectious laughter.‘Kids do it all the time for shits and giggles.’

‘But not this one?’She held up a piece of the bright blue coral he had helped her to harvest.

‘Nah, that one is fairly common, grows in big patches all over the kingdom, which is why it’s used for jewellery.It’s practically a weed.’He perched on the large rock beside her.

‘A weed?’She murmured in astonishment.She was certain this was the coral she needed for her research, and they considered it a weed?She couldn’t quite believe it.

‘It’s just so invasive and abundant.A few years ago the king had a bunch of it destroyed as it was threatening other native species that are actually useful.’

‘Wow.’She breathed.‘Well, if you ever hear they’re going to do that again, let me know.I’ll take it all off their hands!’

‘How can I let you know if you won’t tell me your name?’He nudged her with his elbow.

‘I’ll tell you, eventually.’She nudged him back.‘But how about for now you show me the glow in the mouth coral?’

‘If that’s the only way I can get you to tell me.’He sighed dramatically.

‘I say it is.’She nodded, her heart fluttering as he took her hand.

‘Come on then.’

Katie swam beside him, but despite this he never let her go, continuing to hold her hand for some time.She had never spent such a long time alone in the company of a man, it was always supervised, or Matt, and she wondered if that was the reason her chest felt tight, why she wanted to swim closer to him, to see how his scales felt under her fingers.He was handsome, so handsome, and he was treating her like a normal mer-person, not like some princess to respect and revere.She loved that, and he seemed to know what he was talking about when it came to the local area.It helped her immensely and he seemed quite content just to stay in her company.Would it be the same if he found out who she was?Or would he distance himself as so many of her friends had over the years, her brilliance and status overshadowing them?She didn’t know, she hoped things wouldn’t change, but chances were, after this visit, she would never see him again.She decided to simply enjoy his company while she could.

‘Tada!’Keith said with a flourish as they turned the corner, the faintly glowing coral obvious in the shallows by a sandbank.

‘Wow!’Katie exclaimed, swimming on ahead and pulling him with her.‘You weren’t kidding!’

‘Nope.’He caught up with her, laughing as she released his hand and swam around the reef, taking a look from all angles.

‘So, is it just like the other coral?I can take a piece from anywhere?And how is it applied to the mouth?Does it need chewing or just moving around?Are there any side effects?’

‘Whoa, slow down!’He swan up to her.‘The luminescence is stronger the closer to the roots you get, but the tips can be just as effective in this light.Watch.’He broke off the end of a stalk, put in his mouth and swirled it around with his tongue, before spitting it in his palm and smiling at her.‘How do I look?’

She burst out laughing, the sounds rushing through him in a way that seemed to start at his heart.She was absolutely adorable.Why couldn’t he have met her last week?‘Oh, it’s amazing!’She moved closer and examined his mouth, the way everything from his teeth and gums to lips glowed.‘Stick out your tongue?’Keith did as he was asked and she laughed even harder.‘That’s fantastic!’

‘It’s your turn.’He broke another piece off, holding it up to her lips.

Katie felt her cheeks flame, all the way up to her eyes as he offered her the piece of coral.A characteristic of her royal lineage, they glowed gold with strong emotions, and those this handsome stranger were creating were of a magnitude she had never felt before.She licked her lips before opening them, allowing him to pop the coral inside, his finger brushing her top lip accidentally as he did so.They both apologised, but while Katie’s eyes darted to look down, Keith couldn’t help but marvel at the way they shone.Though there was very little light it was as though they were a beacon in the darkness, calling him to her.

‘So, I just…?’She indicated to her mouth with her finger.

‘Oh, yeah.’He nodded.‘It doesn’t take much.’

She did as he suggested, marvelling at the earthy taste and the individual texture.Rather than spitting, she removed it from her mouth with her fingers and grinned at him.‘How do I look?’

‘Radiant.’He smiled warmly at her.‘You’re positively glowing.’

‘Very funny.’She shoved at his shoulder before looking down and dropping the piece of coral into the bed, staring at the glow left on her fingers.‘Hey, I have an idea.’

‘What’s tha…hey!’Keith exclaimed as she dragged her fingers across his cheek, creating stripes in their wake.

‘Now you look more like a tiger shark.’She giggled.

‘That’s not fair.’He frowned at her in mock indignation.

‘But you look so adorable.’She booped him on the nose and he could see the glow left by her fingers.

‘Now you’re not playing fair.’He narrowed his eyes at her.

‘I didn’t know we had any rules we were following.’She tilted her head to one side, the glow from her mouth igniting the fire in her eyes further.

‘Then, if there are no rules…’He grabbed a fistful of coral and crushed it between his hands, lunging at her even as she swam away with a squeal, Keith giving chase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming next: Keith discovers one of Katie's secrets!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt realises Katie is missing; Keith and Katie get closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!
> 
> Well, I have caught up! I am just starting chapter 8 so hopefully, we will be on track to keep going at this pace! I hope you're all enjoying it!
> 
> I also wanted to point out this is mostly unedited and if I want to stay on schedule I don't have time to do that and write! I'll go back over it later!

Matt groaned when he realised Katie wasn’t in her room.He had a fair idea of what might have led her to sneak out, searching for components for her research no doubt, but if any of their entourage found out she had gone off on her own there could be big trouble.The only thing he could think of doing was to find her himself and bring her back before anybody realised she was gone.

 

Keith chased Katie parallel with the sandbank, almost catching her only to have her dart away at the last minute.She was cheeky, cute, so elegant and fast, Keith found her captivating.He almost reached her, and she giggled as his fingers slid over her waist, leaving trails in their wake.

‘I nearly had you then!’He laughed as she took another sharp turn, swimming low enough to disturb the sand.

‘Nearly isn’t catching me!’She quipped, looking over his shoulder and finding him no longer behind her.She slowed and changed her angle slightly, wondering if he had hidden behind one of the many coral beds or rocks that peppered the seascape.He seemed to have disappeared, maybe he had left out of boredom or irritation.She hoped not, but she couldn’t see him anywhere.

‘Gotcha!’Keith jumped out from behind a large rock, trying to wrap his arms around her.

Katie squealed in surprise but managed to squirm her way free, swimming upwards rapidly she hit the surface with a splash, landing on the sandbank as Keith pursued her.His head broke the surface, about to accuse her of cheating, but what he saw stole away his words.

This beautiful, anonymous mermaid sat on the sand, but where her tail had been sat…legs…actual legs like the dwellers of The Great Unwet.They were delicate and pink, what remained of her decorative side fins curving around her pelvis modestly.Keith just bobbed there, staring at her as her eyes snapped up to meet his, glowing in the soft predawn light, apologetic yet frantic.

‘I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…’She started, but he cut her off.

‘You’re…are you…Salacian?’He asked hesitantly, swimming towards her slowly.

‘Yeah, I am.’She looked down, her bottom lip pouting slightly.‘I’m not…that is, I am…I don’t even know what I’m trying to say.’

He nodded towards her legs.‘Can…can I touch them?’ 

‘These?’She looked down at the bizarre limbs extending from her torso.‘Are you sure?’

‘Yeah, they’re…weird, in a good way.’He quirked her a smile, daring to swim closer.

‘I guess.No one has ever touched them before though, other than me, so I’m not sure what to expect.’

‘You can tell me if you don’t like it.’He edged closer still.‘Please?’

From the look on her face he was certain she was going to say no, wrinkling her nose as she thought it over, so when she replied he was pleasantly surprised.‘I guess.I mean it would be a good experiment, for science and all.’

‘If it’s for science.’He smiled softly, not wanting to make any sudden movements as he raised his hand.He could see her legs trembling as his fingers approached and decided to try and distract her.‘So, are you one of the Salacian envoys?’

‘Uh, yeah.’She replied.‘Unwet transformation expert, that’s me.’

His fingertips brushed the skin on her ankle, and as much as Keith was surprised by its softness he was more surprised by the small shuddering gasp she gave.‘The texture’s soft but it’s changing while I touch it.’He ran his fingers up her calf towards her knee.‘It’s gone bumpy to the touch and eye.’

‘It’s a biological reaction.’She breathed.‘I don’t know if it’s every touch or just…’

He raised his eyes to look at her as voice trailed off.Her eyes were burning like liquid pools of the pure light from above The Great Unwet, her lips were parted.Water ran in rivulets down her face, dripping onto her torso from her hair, and he touched her other leg, bringing it to the same level as the first before continuing their way up to her hips.

Katie pushed herself forward with her arms and dropped back into the water, her tail reappearing as she did so and rubbing against his as they both submerged again.He continued to hold onto her hips as she pressed her palms to his shoulders, just to touch him rather than to push him away.

‘Kogane.’She murmured as his face came closer to hers, his eyelids hooded as he glanced down at her lips.

‘Pidge!’

Katie pushed herself away from Kogane rapidly at the sound of Matt’s voice, her skin flushing pink.‘Quiznak, that’s my brother.’She muttered as she spotted him, in no doubt of what he had just seen.She had never known him look so angry, all but soaring through the water towards her, where she now floated several feet away from Kogane.‘Hey, Matt, what’s up?’She said as casually as she could, given the rate at which her heart was pounding.

‘What the hell are you doing?’Matt grabbed her arm, pulling her away from this strange shark-like merman.‘You can’t just go off like that!’

‘I needed to collect some samples!’She argued as Matt pulled her behind him.

‘Were they in his mouth?’Matt glared at the merman they were leaving behind.

‘Kinda.’She muttered.

Keith watched her go, the memory of her in his arms still fresh.She glanced back and flashed him a grin, which he returned.‘Pidge.’He murmured.Now he had her name he could find her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming next: Matt lets Katie know exactly what he thinks of her antics.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt yells at Katie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi!
> 
> Look at that! Chapter 7 out on the 7th!!! I'm on track at the moment so let's hope it stays that way!

‘What did you hope to achieve?’Matt yelled now that they were back in the privacy of their suite.‘Going off alone in a strange kingdom?Throwing yourself at that guy?’

‘I wasn’t throwing myself at him.’She flopped down onto a chair.

‘That’s what it looked like!’

‘He was just helping me.’

‘Helping himself more like!’Matt growled, shaking his head in frustration.‘You’re the princess of Salacia, Pidge, you can’t just go hanging off any old guy!’

‘I wasn’t hanging off him and I wasn’t throwing myself at him!’She yelled at him.

‘Enough!’Matt snapped.‘That’s the end of it.Whatever happened out there won’t happen again, because you will never see that guy again.’

Katie slumped down in her seat and pouted as she folded her arms.‘Actually he was really helpful in locating some samples.’

Matt pinched the bridge of his nose and counted to ten.‘The samples aren’t what is important here, Pidge.What’s important is our treaty with the Mizuchian’s.For that to work I need you here, not galavanting around doing your own thing.’

‘I didn’t mean to be as long as I was.’She shifted enough to remove her belt and emptied her pouches on the table.‘But you know that coral we can’t get hold of?Here it’s a quiznaking weed!’

Matt looked down at the variety of stones, shells, and coral on the table, recognising them from their research.‘Actual weeds?’

‘They cut them back because they’re so invasive.’She said as he picked up a piece.‘I doubt the Mizuchians would have told us that.So, you know, you’re welcome.’

Matt examined the sample of coral between his fingers.She was right, he knew she was, but dammit if he didn’t hate it when she was.‘You could have derailed the whole process, Katie, you could have…’

‘But I haven’t.’She argued.‘I got some samples we can be working on in the meantime.It’s too important to just not do anything.’

‘The Great Unwet isn’t going anywhere!’

‘But the Anahitans might!’She slammed her fist on the table.‘If they decide we’re close enough to perfecting our tech before we set up this alliance then it will be for nothing because they will invade our home and destroy everything right down to our way of life!’

Matt knew she had a point but couldn’t let her win that easily.‘Just go get ready for the meeting.’

‘Yeah, okay.’She grumbled, doing as he asked.

‘And clean up, there’s…stuff on your skin and dorsal.’

She glanced over her body, finding Keith’s handprints on her waist.‘I found some coral that stains.’She explained, holding up her palms.

‘Yeah, well, those handprints are far too big to be yours.’

Katie bit her lip to stop herself from smirking.‘I’ll get cleaned up.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming next: Keith hunts for evidence.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith looks for evidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still on track! yay!
> 
> Not a lot to report right now, I'm a little ahead of the game, up to chapter 13, so that's a win, right!?

Keith flipped through the pages of his father’s diary, trying to find what he needed.

‘Come on, it’s in here somewhere.’He muttered to himself, feeling excitement clutching at his gut.

The girl, Pidge, after she had left he noticed the tip of his dorsal fin was violet, matching her scale colour exactly.He was certain they would fit, somehow, just like his mother’s had with his father’s, because no matter how hard he thought about it he knew they hadn’t messed with anything purple and bioluminescent.He really didn’t need to check, he knew, somehow, that it was true, she was his soulmate.

‘Ah hah!’He found what he was looking for, a diagram in his father’s diary that he knew had been sketched by his mother long before his birth.It showed drawings of his parents fins, sadly the only remaining image he had of his mother, while his father still lived in his memories.His father had been one of Shiro’s father’s most trusted generals and friends, killed while serving their kingdom, the king had adopted Keith as his own.He knew very little of his mother, but that they were soulmates, that they came from the most unexpectedly different backgrounds, and yet they found love with one another, short though it might have been.

The sketch showed their tails, the way they fit together perfectly, the curve of his mother’s feathered purple and orange fins fitting into his father’s sharper tail, then the colouration of their dorsals, tipped to match the other’s perfectly.He looked over his shoulder at his own once more, unable to keep the smile off his face.He had proof, actual proof that soulmates exist, Shiro couldn’t force him to marry someone else if he could prove it indefinitely!

He slammed the book closed and tucked it under his arm before leaving his room and heading towards the castle’s archive, hoping to find any other records that might back his claim.

 

‘Your Majesty?’

Shiro turned at the sound of one of his pages.He was preparing to attend the meeting with the envoy from Salacia, which was fast approaching.‘Yes?’

‘I have some unfortunate news.’

Shiro sighed heavily.‘He’s disappeared again, hasn’t he?’

‘Yes, my king.Prince Keith is not in his chambers.’

‘Take a few guards to search for him in the usual places.’He continued to gather his things.‘Although try not to raise too much suspicion.’

‘As always, sire.’He bowed and beat a hasty retreat while Shiro rolled his eyes.

‘That boy is never where he is supposed to be.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming next: Katie finds out!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting with the Mizuchians takes an unexpected turn for Katie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evening all!
> 
> Well, it is here anyway! Here's today's chapter! I've caught up to chapter 13 so I am definitely making okay time so far!

Matt moved Katie’s headdress slightly, making it snag on her hair.

‘Ow.’She complained, slapping his hand away.They were in the counsel chamber of King Shiro with their entourage, awaiting the start of the meeting, and Matt was nervous.

‘One of the shells wasn’t sitting right.’He said defensively.

‘Which one out of the thirty or so on this forsaken thing makes that much of a difference?’She replied.

Matt sighed.He knew she hated the headdress, almost a blanket of shells that covered from her forehead and around her decorative head fins all the way to the back of her neck.It was heavy, uncomfortable, and had more than once had a small crab swim into one of the shells and try to set up house.‘None of them.Just…try and behave.’

‘You’re the one who’s nervous.I’m excited.I want to get to work.’

Matt glanced at her, knowing that she was about to find out this wasn’t entirely about her work, or sampled, but the treaty.Their parents knew if they had told Katie in advance of their true reason for sending them that she would have argued with them, but put her on the spot and she always did what was right and complained later.The threat of war from Anahita was greater than she knew, but once she did even she couldn’t deny this was the best course of action.It would be much easier to have Matt sign the treaty and argue with Katie about keeping her in the dark later, not to mention safer for their people.‘Yeah.’He murmured, more to himself than for her benefit.

The doors opened, two guards taking up post either side as King Shirogane came into the room.He headed straight towards Matt and Katie as the rest of their envoy bowed courteously.

‘Prince Matthew, Princess Katerina.’Shiro bowed his head to them as they did the same.‘Welcome to Mizuchi.I trust your stay so far has been pleasant?’

Matt side eyed Katie for a moment before replying.‘Very pleasant, thank you for accommodating us so well.’

‘Only the best for those who would soon be our ally.’Shiro smiled.‘I must offer my apologies on behalf of my brother, Keith.He was…unexpectedly called away.’

‘It’s quite alright, it happens.’Matt replied.

‘More often than you’d think.’Shiro replied before holding his hand out to the table.‘Shall we?’

The Mizuchian diplomats and Salacian envoys were soon seated and talks were underway.After an hour they had agreed to terms for protecting Salacia, allowing them access to all the resources they may need along with any lab space they may require in Mizuchi before transporting them back, and an agreement to share their technology with their hosts.

‘Finally, I suppose that leaves one final matter.’Shiro looked between the two royals.‘The betrothal.’

Katie processed the word twice before finally replying; ‘The what now?’

Matt turned to her, his expression serious.‘For the terms we are setting to be firmly put into place our parents, along with King Shirogane, have arranged for you and Prince Keith to marry.’

‘Again, the what now?’She repeated, her tone clipped.

‘I…I’m sorry, I thought you knew.’Shiro apologised and Katie shot him a look that let him know just how she was taking this.

‘Is this the face of someone who knows she’s going into an arranged marriage?’She turned her glare on Matt.‘Were you planning on telling me?’

‘Dad wanted to wait until we were here and earlier I didn’t get the chance.’He reminded her of her absence pointedly.‘But when you consider the benefits, that you will have your own lab here to run as you see fit, it is a perfect deal.’

‘Maybe for you.’She muttered.‘What if I don’t want to marry this Keith, what if I already met someone else?’

‘Katie.’Matt sighed.‘It’s already done.’

Katie swallowed as she realised it was already too late.She had a duty as a princess to do what was best for her kingdom, she knew that, but it felt as though her world had just crumbled to pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming next! Keith confronts Shiro


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith confronts Shiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that! Day ten already!!!

‘There’s no sign of him in the usual places, your majesty.’The guard informed Shiro, leading to him releasing a deep sigh.

‘Thank you anyway.’He dismissed the merman with a wave.‘Dammit, Keith, where are you?’

‘Right here.’Keith swam through the side door from Shiro’s antechamber.‘I was looking for you.’

‘If you’d realised the time you’d know where I was.’He folded his arms.‘You missed the meeting.’

‘Meeting?’Keith frowned.‘Oh, with the Salacians.Well, this might change everything.’He thrust one of the books in his hand towards Shiro.‘Look.’

‘What do you mean, it might change everything?’Shiro’s expression grew puzzled as he took the book.‘Did you find something about the…soulmates.’He finally glanced down at the page.‘That’s what this is about?’

‘You can’t deny the possibility.’Keith replied, tapping at the page.‘You know what my parents had, and this is from our own archive!’

Shiro slammed the book closed and looked at the cover.‘This is mythology, Keith, it’s rumours, not history!’

‘It backs up my father’s diary!’

‘It does no such thing!’He brandished the book at Keith angrily.‘This is just another excuse!’

‘It’s not another excuse, it’s true!’Keith turned enough to show Shiro his dorsal.‘Look, it changed to match her scales!’

‘You are going to marry the princess of…her?Her who?’Shiro exclaimed.

‘She’s called Pidge, she’s part of the Salacian delegate.I felt something with her that I’ve never felt before, and now my fin changed to match hers!She’s my soulmate!’

‘Go get yourself checked for exotic fin rot.’Shiro shoved the book into his chest.‘This is non-negotiable.I suggest you forget all about this Pudge…’

‘It’s Pidge.’Keith growled.‘And it’s not fin rot.’

‘All the same.You will get yourself checked over and you will marry the Salacian princess.’

‘But…’

‘I don’t want to hear another word about it!’He yelled in reply.

Keith’s anger bubbled over.‘You can try and make me marry this princess but you can’t force me to love her.’

‘It’s not about love, it’s about diplomacy.’Shiro replied sternly.

‘Yeah, well, screw your diplomacy.’Keith growled in reply before turning tail and heading back out the way he had come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming next! Katie gives Matt what for.
> 
> Also, I'm still laughing about fin rot lol


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie is not happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Happy Saturday!
> 
> I haven't had much of a chance to write the last few days so you're all caught up! Bear with me while I try and get some more chapters down! Also, this is just a short filler chapter again, so sorry about that!

‘You couldn’t have warned me!’Katie yelled at Matt once they were back in the privacy of their room.‘Not even a little bit, instead of blindsiding me with a non proposal that decides the rest of my life?’

‘I won’t go against what Dad says.’Matt reminded her.‘This is what’s best for our people.’

‘And what about me?What’s best for me, Matt?’She pressed her hand to her chest.‘I don’t want to marry this Keith, even if it does bring me the components I need!’

‘But you will.’

‘Yeah, I will, even though you and Dad are complete blob fish for setting this up without telling me!’

‘Language!’

‘Oh blob fish, blob fish, blob fish!’She shouted in reply.‘What if I don’t like him?What if I hate him, loathe him on sight?What if he’s, like, fanfin seadevil ugly?’

‘No one’s that ugly.’Matt chuckled.

‘It’s not funny!’She whined.‘Is there really no way I can get out of this?’

‘You know there isn’t.’He sighed sympathetically.‘Dad has negotiated this so carefully to ensure the best for you and the kingdom.Just give this Keith a chance.You never know, you might like him.’

‘But…’She let out a shuddering sigh.‘But what if I like someone else?’

‘You mean that farm boy whose fin rot is still on your dorsal?’He nodded towards her, making her glance over her back and realised he was right.‘You can’t be serious.’

‘I cleaned that.’She wiped at it with her fingers, none of the colour budging at all.‘But that’s not what’s important!’

‘I’m sorry, Pidge, you’re marrying Prince Keith and cementing this treaty with the Mizuchians, and that’s final.’

Katie didn’t have a reply, instead, she left the room, her emotions in as much turmoil as her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming next: Katie needs some alone time.
> 
> PS: Look up fanfin seadevil, that is one UGLY fish!!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith tracks Katie down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> First off, thanks to you all for being patient with me. I've had a lot of things crop up this week that have left me in tears and just play mentally, physically, and emotionally exhausted. It has been quite the shit show.
> 
> What else? erm...I just started chapter 14 so I'm kinda catching up. It might not hit an entire 31 chapters now but I shouldn't be far off! Some of my original chapter summaries I hashed out in a hurry don't really fit with what I've written so I'll just go until I'm done!

Katie sat on the sandbank in the late afternoon sun.She had collected a small number of different corals and was drawing on the skin of her legs with them.She had made two piles; ones that stained and ones that didn’t.Those that did she created patterns with, swirling absently as her mind raced.As much as she wanted generations of research to come to fruition she didn’t want to marry some foreign prince.If anything, this had made her realise she felt some kind of connection with Kogane, the man she had only just met.She couldn’t call it love, but could she be sure?She had nothing but familial love to compare it to, all she knew was it was…something.Something that had her heart fluttering and her mind going back to the smile on his face, the touch of his hands.Even his voice seemed embedded in her memory.Maybe this was a crush, a simple infatuation, but she didn’t think so.How could she be sure?

She laid back on the sand, letting the sunlight bathe her skin.What was she supposed to do?Her heart felt like it was being torn in two, between duty and desire.This was one equation she didn’t have the answer to.

Huffing out a sigh, she realised she was running away from her responsibilities, even if it was just for one afternoon.Maybe the evening too.She needed to clear her mind, to get her head around her responsibilities and out of the seafoam.Whatever she had had with Kogane couldn’t amount to anything, no matter what it was she felt.And that made her irrationally sad.She didn’t know him well enough to feel this melancholic, but she felt as though she were being denied something that she inherently needed.

‘I wondered if I’d find you here.’

The voice made her sit up rapidly, finding Kogane swimming towards her, barely a ripple marking his progress.‘Kogane.’She murmured, shuffling toward to the edge as her heart raced at his sudden appearance.‘What are you doing here?’

‘Looking for you.’He smiled but it faltered as he saw her serious expression.‘Something wrong?’

‘It’s been better.’She put on a brave smile.

‘Same.But I brought you something.’

She wrinkled her nose.‘What?’

‘Come see.’He held his hand out to her as he reached her, pausing when he saw her legs.‘Wow, that’s really pretty.’

‘Thanks.I just wanted to be busy.’

He trailed his fingers over the patterns leading up to her knee, the familiar goosebumps bursting from his touch.‘You feel it too, don’t you?’

‘Feel it?’She tilted her head to one side, regarding him curiously, wondering if he meant what she thought he did.

‘Never mind.Come on.’He took her hand and pulled her gently back into the water.He continued to lead her back to the seabed, stopping to pick up a tome before leading her away.

‘Where are we going, exactly?’

‘Somewhere not here.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming next: Keith leads Katie somewhere he hopes they won't be found...


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fishy-Kissies!
> 
> More than that, but yeah, first kisses!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!
> 
> Well, I've made absolutely no progress the last few days! Apologies for that but that's why I try keep a couple of chapters ahead! Today I have been all hot and cold sweats, then dislocated my kneecap while sitting down. Both girls have come home not feeling well. It's just a bit of a weird day, all being told (and this is not to mention the cat food incident which I will explain if anyone really wants to know!).
> 
> Anywho! Enjoy this chapter, I'll continue fighting procrastination and the evil of illness that threatens to turn us into the plague house!

The somewhere they went was definitely somewhere no one would think to look for them, way beyond the palace and far from any form of civilisation.Katie noticed the water becoming marginally warmer and soon discovered why.Kogane had led her to the edge of a volcano, the water disturbed just slightly by the constant heat.

‘No one will look for us here.’He promised her.‘Technically, it’s out of bounds.’

‘I can see why.’She replied, finding it strange that the opportunity to see a volcano up close wasn’t what held her attention.

‘I just…I needed to see you again…Pidge.’

She looked up at him suddenly.‘What did you call me?’

‘Sorry, I heard your brother call you it.’He smiled slightly.

‘Right, Pidge.’She nodded with a small smile.‘Guess you found me out.’

‘I like it.I think it suits you.’He pulled her to sit and regarded her carefully.‘You don’t seem happy.’

‘I’ll deal with it.Just…nothing.Ups and downs of political negotiations.They make you…’

‘Melancholy?’Keith offered, and she coughed a small laugh.

‘They make me very tired.Emotionally exhausted.’

‘Did the meeting not go well?’He felt a pang of guilt that his absence had probably derailed the process and made her life more difficult.

She smiled wryly.‘Everything went how it should, just not quite how I was expecting it to.’

‘Sorry about that.’

‘Why are you sorry?’She tilted her head.‘It’s not your fault.’

‘Right.’He nodded.‘But, you know, on behalf of my people.Sorry.’

She felt the first real smile grace her lips since the meeting, a laugh quickly following.‘Apology accepted, but I really don’t want to even think about it any more today.’

‘Then maybe you’ll let me distract you?’He rested his hand on top of hers.

Katie bit her bottom lip as she internally warred with herself.She liked this man, more than she should for only knowing him a day, but she wanted to enjoy this while she could, just in case it, he, was her last chance.She turned her hand over and squeezed his.‘I’d love for you to distract me.’

‘Any particular way you’d…’

Keith didn’t get to finish his sentence as Katie leant forward and kissed him, one small quick peck on the lips before leaning back again, her cheeks scarlet.‘Sorry.’She murmured, her eyes looking anywhere but at him.

‘I’m not.’He replied in an equally hushed tone before closing the distance between them, his lips brushing hers softly.

Pidge’s stomach fluttered with nervous excitement at such a simple touch, having never felt anything like it before.His hand touched her waist, much as it had before, but it unlocked something inside her she had never known was possible.He pulled her close enough their tails touched, her hands resting on his chest but not to push him away.It made him brave enough to try and deepen the kiss, turning his head just enough to cover her mouth fully with his own, his tongue sweeping over her before he even realised.Rather than recoil, as he had feared, she welcomed it, teased it with her own, and soon they were caught in a passionate embrace, arms around one another as they lost themselves to the kiss.

On some unseen cue they parted, staring into one another’s eyes from close up.Katie could feel her cheeks were flushed, and Keith’s lips were pink and parted.

‘I didn’t…’

‘Sorry, I…’

They both spoke at once then laughed nervously.

‘What were you going to say?’Katie asked, her voice quiet, as though speaking any louder might break the spell they found themselves under.

‘I guess, I didn’t mean to do…that.At least, not quite so rough.I definitely meant to kiss you.’

‘Good.’Katie replied.‘I mean that you meant to.Because that would be one heck of an accident.’

‘What were you about to say?’Keith gave her the chance to say her piece.

‘Just that I’m sorry, I don’t normally go around kissing guys I only just met.’She glanced down and realised they were still tangled in one another’s arms.‘Or any of this, actually.’

‘Same.Only girls, not guys.’Keith quickly corrected himself.‘But this doesn’t feel weird, right?’

Katie shook her head.‘It doesn’t, it feels natural, but…I can’t.’She sighed heavily.

‘What do you mean, you can’t?’

‘I mean, I shouldn’t.’She closed her eyes which meant she didn’t see his hand coming up to caress her cheek as his lips brushed hers again.‘Kogane.’She murmured as they parted again.

‘Tell me that doesn’t feel right, and I’ll stop.Tell me you’ve ever felt this way about someone you barely know, and I’ll stop but, if like me you can’t…’

‘I can’t.’She whispered and he kissed her again.

‘Then don’t.’

‘But don’t you think…’

‘Maybe this isn’t about thinking.’

Katie couldn’t think of another argument as his fingers tangled in her hair, pulling her in for another kiss.She lost all rational thought, something she thought impossible for her, but both her heart and other things burned for him.

‘Hey!’

They parted at the sound of a harsh voice in the distance, heads darting around to see two of the palace guards coming towards them.

‘Oh barnacles.’Keith cursed.‘I have to get out of here.’

‘They’re here for you?’She asked in surprise, half expecting them to be looking for her.

‘Yeah.’He edged away backwards.‘Take the book, read the pages I’ve marked.’

She glanced at the book, then back at him.‘Why?’

‘Just do it!’He called as he swam away rapidly, the guards quickly giving chase.

‘King Shirogane wants to talk to you, boy!’

‘King Shirogane?’Katie murmured to herself, wondering what in the seven seas he could have done wrong to warrant a meeting with the king himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming next...I don't even know without checking...Oh yeah, Katie returns to the suite and talks to Matt.


End file.
